mne111fandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Battle
The Final Battle is the sixth and final episode of the first season of Mario and Luigi's Epic Adventures. Plot The episode starts with Mario waking up and said that it's really happening today. Luigi doesn't know and said that they will talk to Yoshi. Yoshi appears and tells Yoshfico what are they gonna do. Yoshfico said to come and check his budge to Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. Mario and Yoshi agreed. Luigi said that what did Bowser will say. The tag is on Luigi's hat and says "You are gay lol". Luigi goes to Bowser's Castle and asks Bowser that he wrote a swear word. Luigi shows Bowser this, the tag saying "You are gay lol" on his hat. Bowser laughs and Luigi beats him up. Mario heard a noise and said that who really is that. Yoshi and Yoshfico think it's Luigi. Mario goes to Bowser's Castle to see what Luigi's doing. Mario asks Luigi what did it say on him. Luigi saw the tag to Mario, reading "You are gay lol". Mario thinks that it's a swear word. Luigi tells Mario that he's fighting on Bowser because he's trying to take the untag off. Luigi yells at Bowser to take the tag off now and Bowser refuses. Luigi fights Bowser again and Mario tells Luigi to stop the fighting. Bowser said that Luigi's trying to beat him up and said that Luigi is a weak Luigi. Fire Luigi, a strong form of Luigi, beats Bowser up. Mario yelled to stop the fighting. Bowser now said that Fire Luigi's trying to beat him up and said that Fire Luigi is a strong Luigi, but he's twins with Luigi. Luigi said that "and the normal Luigi, huh...". Fire Luigi agreed. Professor Bear cameoed (He is called the "Big Bad Bear".) Mr. Bollox said that Fire Luigi (or someone) can't be a showup. Mario said that what the heck Mr. Bollox is doing. Mr. Bollox said that he is turning into a villain now and what did Mario call him? dudes? Mario disagrees and says "Gun time." Mario gets the gun and tells Mr. Bollox to say his prayers. Mr. Bollox tells Mario to not shoot him, and Mario says "Die right now." Mario shoots Mr. Bollox and Mr. Bollox dies. Somebody said "Oh god." Bowser gets the gun and freezes Mario for killing Mr. Bollox, his favorite villain. Mario disagrees and Bowser shoots him. Mario dies after Bowser shooted him. Luigi is sad about Mario's death and reports to Fire Luigi and Yoshi to help. Luigi tells sadly to Mario to talk to him. Bowser tells Luigi that he killed Mario so that Luigi could never get him alive in the future and laughs. Possibly the storm came up and Luigi hated that weather but no storts. Yoshfico said that he'll take care of Luigi. Luigi tells Yoshifico look at the weather, the storm. Luigi tells that it's so annoying thing Bowser, Crocodile and Big Bad Bear again. Luiig tells to Mario who is dead that it's over or not, Mario can't die, it's his position, Luigi knowns Mario could do it. Luigi tells that Mario's eye's crying. Yoshi tells who says who, and it's of course, Luigi, about his good old brother Mario. Luigi tells that it can't be easy for Mario to die. Luigi yells to Mario to talk now. Mario revives himself and tells Luigi to get Bowser now and kill him. Luigi said that he can't becuase Bowser's a strong guy and he has millions of hearts. Mario tells Luigi to kill Bowser and Luigi tells Mario that he got millions of bullets. Luigi shooted Bowser, but failed because Bowser is too strong. Bowser possibly dies and the episode ends. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Yoshfico * Fire Luigi * Mr. Bollox * Crocodile * Big Bad Bear * Bowser Trivia * This is the second time Mr. Bollox dies. The first was Mr. Bollox's Death. * This is the only time Mario dies. However, Mario revives himself after minutes of his death. * This is the first and possibly only time Mario, Luigi, and Bowser use the gun. * This is the final episode of Season 1 of Mario and Luigi's Epic Adventures. * This episode was featured on the Mario and Luigi's Epic Adventures Series 1 DVD. * The "You are gay lol" tag is green. * Peach, Pikachu or other characters do not appear in this episode. * There is a goof at 2:36 into the episode. Episode